Calidez
by Lesra
Summary: Es más fácil aparentar frente a alguien que eres imperturbable, que enfrentarte completamente solo a algo que te intimida desde niño.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y no gano dinerito por esto xP

**Advertencias:** Es shounen ai, chico/chico ¿No te gusta? Te invito a que huyas.

* * *

><p>Está todo muy oscuro.<p>

No puedes evitar temblar ante el frío que repentinamente azota tu espalda.

Te pone algo incómodo el hecho de que uno de tus sentidos más importantes está completamente inutilizable. También te alarma un poco el no saber qué está pasando a tu alrededor.

Por desgracia, esta situación combina a la perfección dos de las situaciones que más resientes. No debería de haber problema: tu entrenamiento Ninja se aseguró de que cosas tan ordinarias como el ligero temor que sentías no interviniera con tus pensamientos o tus planes, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando estas rodeado del miedo de tu infancia.

Es más fácil aparentar frente a alguien que eres imperturbable, que enfrentarte completamente solo a algo que te intimida desde niño.

La inmensidad del lugar es sorprendente y la oscuridad del lugar es muy pesada, lo cual no te tranquiliza mucho; te hace sentir insignificante e inútil, y si hay algo que aborreces con toda el alma, es tener esa sensación de impotencia que te da al sentir esos sentimientos.

La oscuridad que te rodea no es normal; no tienes la sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que te da la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, mas bien tienes la espeluznante impresión de que te estás congelando y asfixiando de poco a poco.

Empieza a ser difícil respirar y mantenerte despierto. Te notas aterrado, agotado y resignado a sucumbir ante tanta desesperanza.

Es entonces, cuando algo empieza a cambiar.

Primero notas el calor. Es imposible no notarlo; en especial cuando empieza por calentar su espalda, sigue con sus brazos y termina con su torso entero, es una sensación cálida la que te recorre y extrañamente te sientes tranquilo y protegido, incluso aún en medio de toda aquella oscuridad.

Notas un aroma especial en el aire; estas tan adormilado que no logras ponerle la suficiente atención, pero en lugar de ponerte en guardia como lo harías en cualquier momento, te tranquilizas aún más, y cuando empiezas a quedarte dormido, te dejas ir, sin miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Y despiertas entre los poderosos brazos de alguien con quien estás compartiendo una cama.

Te tensas por completo durante unos cuantos segundos, pero al reconocer -ahora sí- el mismo aroma que en tus sueños, te relajas automáticamente.

Porque estás con él, quien siempre te ha dado seguridad. Ambos están aquí, y no en sus pesadillas ridículas, aquí donde sí puedes verle y saber que está contigo. Aquí, donde sabes que últimamente has pasado más de una noche en la cama de Naruto.

Sonríes satisfecho, pensando en volver a dormirte hasta que un golpe te saca de manera brusca de tus cavilaciones.

El jodido bastardo de Naruto acaba de darte una patada a la espinilla; y no sólo eso, también te ha soltado y se ha girado hacia el otro extremo de la cama, dejándote sólo.

Es invierno en Konoha y no puedes evitar temblar ante el frío que te empieza a dar desde tu espalda desnuda, justo en el lugar que Uzumaki había estado apoyado.

Hn, así que de ahí venía el frío de su sueño...

Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir que su rubio volvía a removerse en algún lugar de la cama, quitándole parte de las cobijas que apenas le cubren y haciendo algo de ruido.

Generalmente Naruto daba menos problemas dormido que despierto, así que... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Igual y algo tenía muy preocupado a su rubio.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso nunca había parado a Naruto de dormir bien.

Quizás se debía a otra cosa... Ahhh ya.

Estúpido Naruto.

Estúpido ramen. Ya no dejaría que Naruto lo comiese en la noche; siempre que comía ramen tarde, dormía mal, se removía mucho y se alejaba constantemente.

¡ ¿Qué acaso no entendía el muy idiota que lo necesitaba para dormir bien? !

...

Pensándolo bien, quizás lo mejor sería que siguiera comiendo esa porquería, si no, se despertaría con facilidad y podría darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

Porque sí, Sasuke prefería sufrir de pesadillas a diario antes de mostrarse vulnerable y necesitado ante Naruto.

Si el Uzumaki llegaba a enterarse, probablemente no lo dejaría olvidarlo para el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Hola, lamento los errores y los cambios extraños de narración. Pero debería estar dormida, acabo de terminarlo y muero de sueño. xD<p>

Hoy (11 de Agosto xD) es mi cumpleaños! Y este es mi regalo para ustedes n.n

Algo extrañamente fluffy y medio (apenas un poquititito NaruSasu)

Es semi Drabble, porque pasa los 500 xP

Os quiero,

**Lesra**

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
